Bekal
by Marching Mark
Summary: Mark bersusah payah melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak dikuasainya demi menyenangkan Donghyuck. [NCT; #Mark #Haechan #MarkHyuck #MarkChan]
1. Bekal

Pagi-pagi sekali, Mark sudah bergelut dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan di dapur. Matanya memicing saat mengamati dua stoples kecil tanpa label yang—menurut Mark—berisi gula dan garam. Tak mau salah ambil, akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk mencicipinya. _'Ah, jadi yang tutupnya merah isinya garam, yang tutupnya hijau isinya gula,'_ batin Mark mengingat-ingat. Kemudian, tangannya dengan sigap mengembalikan stoples yang bertutup hijau ke dalam rak bumbu dapur.

"Oke, garamnya sudah dapat. Roti tawar, keju, dan mayones sudah. Telur juga sudah. Sosisnya masih di kulkas. Hm, kurang lada," gumam Mark mengabsen bahan-bahan untuk membuat menu bekal ' _sederhana, tapi enak, dijamin kamu suka_ ' yang resepnya ia peroleh dari internet. Matanya kembali memicing saat mengamati jajaran stoples-stoples kecil lain yang berisi bubuk dengan warna beragam. Kali ini, ia lebih memilih untuk bersusah payah membedakan bumbu dapur melalui tampilannya daripada harus mencicipinya. Kalian perlu tahu kalau Mark itu tidak suka pedas. Jadi, mana mungkin ia mau mencicipi lada? Bermodal pengetahuan seadanya tentang dunia dapur, Mark mengambil stoples bertutup biru yang menurutnya adalah lada. Stoples itu berisi bubuk berwarna kecokelatan. Sepertinya lada, kan? Yah, itu menurut Mark, sih.

Setelah semua bahan terkumpul, Mark mulai menyiapkan penggorengan. Ia meletakkan teflon berukuran sedang di tungku kompor listrik, kemudian menambahkan sedikit minyak ke dalam teflon. Mark menyalakan dan mengatur kompornya agar nyala api yang dikeluarkan kecil—sesuai dengan petunjuk di resep. Sambil menunggu minyaknya panas, Mark mengeluarkan sosis dari kulkas. Kemudian, ia mengambil empat buah sosis dan memotong tiap-tiap sosis menjadi dua bagian secara memanjang.

Bunyi letupan minyak mulai terdengar, menandakan penggorengannya sudah siap. Mark mengambil sebutir telur dari kulkas, lalu memecahkannya dengan hati-hati. Kali ini, telur gorengnya tidak boleh berantakan. "Hahhh..,' Mark menghela napas lega saat telurnya sudah berada di wajan tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Mark mengambil sosis yang sudah dipotong tadi, lalu menaruhnya di teflon mengelilingi telur ceploknya. "Mirip _english breakfast_ , whoa!" gumamnya tidak jelas. Sambil melantunkan beberapa baris lirik rap spontan, ditaburkannya bumbu-bumbu yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Di resep tertulis bahwa tiap-tiap bumbu dibutuhkan sebanyak secukupnya atau sesuai selera, Mark pun tak mau ambil pusing masalah takaran bumbu.

Mark mematikan kompor tepat saat Taeyong masuk ke dapur dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. "Astaga! Mark, jangan coba-coba memasak!" kata Taeyong dengan setengah berteriak. Melihat Mark yang sedang berkutat dengan teflon dan kompor membuat nyawa Taeyong kembali terkumpul dalam kecepatan cahaya—Taeyong sudah sepenuhnya terjaga. Mark hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan yang terdengar sangat kurang ajar bagi Taeyong. _'Bisa-bisanya masih cengengesan. Kalau dapurku hancur bagaimana? Kalau kebakaran bagaimana?'_ batin Taeyong kesal. Ya, hanya membatin. Taeyong tak sampai hati untuk memarahi adiknya yang satu ini.

"Sudah selesai, kok. Aku bikin bekal buat Donghyuck."

"Heh? Aku nggak salah dengar, kan? Kamu yakin ini layak makan?" tanya Taeyong penuh kesangsian.

"Tenang, Hyung, aku masaknya sudah sesuai resep. Dapurmu juga masih baik-baik saja. Kemampuan memasakku sudah berkembang tahu," balas Mark santai.

Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Terserah kamulah, yang penting dapurku nggak kenapa-kenapa. Tumben lho, nggak biasanya kamu mau repot-repot masak."

Mark hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sok misterius.

"Dasar bucin!" Taeyong mendecakkan lidahnya, tahu kalau Mark sedang dalam mode _bucin_ —budak cinta. Dengan tidak rela dan agak was-was, Taeyong meninggalkan dapur. _'Nggak apa-apa,'_ Taeyong mencoba menenangkan diri, _'Dia sudah selesai pakai kompor.'_

* * *

"Aku bikin bekal buat kamu. Dimakan, ya."

Donghyuck mengerjapkan mata, mulutnya melongo membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna, gigi depannya yang menggemaskan terpampang jelas. _'Mark? Bikin bekal? Dia nggak lagi ngelindur, kan?'_ batinnya.

"Kok bengong? Kamu nggak suka, ya?"

"Enggg.., nggak gitu, Hyung. Aku suka, kok. Makasih, Hyung."

" _My pleasure,_ _Babe._ "

Donghyuck semakin melongo. _'Apa?_ My pleasure _? Sejak kapan Mark Lee suka masak?'_

"Kamu suka masak, Hyung?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur secara tak sengaja dari mulut Donghyuck. Sedetik kemudian, Donghyuck menyesali ucapannya. Ia takut Mark tersinggung.

"Hah?" Giliran Mark yang dibuat melongo.

"Itu.., anu.., tadi kamu bilang _'my pleasure'_ artinya kamu suka masak kan, Hyung?"

"Bukan, Hyuckie. Astaga, _'my pleasure'_ itu semacam _'you're welcome'_. Hm, tapi kalau masak buat kamu, aku suka kok."

Berhasil. Mark Lee berhasil membuat pipi gembil Donghyuck bersemu merah dengan ucapannya barusan. Donghyuck buru-buru mencari alasan supaya bisa menghindar dari Mark yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat. "Uhh.., Hyung, aku berangkat dulu, ya. Sudah ditunggu Johnny Hyung di depan. Dah, Hyung!" Lalu, Donghyuck melenggang ke luar dengan langkah tergesa. Mark sempat meneriakinya supaya jalan pelan-pelan, Mark takut Donghyuck tersandung. Sayang sekali, teriakannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Donghyuck yang masih salah tingkah karena perkataan Mark. Untungnya, Donghyuck tidak tersandung dan sampai di mobil dengan selamat.

"Duluan ya, Mark!" Johnny melambaikan tangannya dari balik kemudi. Mark membalas lambaian tangan Johnny, tak lupa ia mengirimkan cium jauh untuk Donghyuck yang duduk di jok samping Johnny.

* * *

"Serius Mark bikin bekal buat kamu?"

"Ho oh, Hyung."

"Layak makan tidak?"

"Mana aku tahu, Hyung. Aku belum coba."

"Kasih aku segigit, harus kupastikan bekalnya layak makan. Kalau sampai kamu keracunan, nanti Taeyong uring-uringan lagi, aku takut."

Donghyuck menghela napas jengah. _'Berlebihan, Hyung,'_ batinnya. Kemudian, Donghyuck membuka kotak bekalnya dan mencuil sedikit _sandwich_ -nya. "Ini, Hyung."

Johnnya menerima cuilan _sandwich_ dari Donghyuck. Diperhatikannya sejenak makanan itu. _'Hm, bentuknya waras. Baunya enak. Mungkin betulan nggak beracun,'_ Johnny menduga-duga. Cuilan _sandwich_ itu masuk ke mulut Johnny dalam sekali caplok.

Satu.

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti mendadak. Untungnya, jalanan sedang tidak ramai.

Dua.

Si pengemudi tidak sengaja menekan klakson, lama sekali, sampai memekakkan telinga orang-orang dalam radius lima puluh meter dari mobil itu.

Tiga.

"Puahhhh. Bwahhhh. Cuihhhh. Hoekkkk. Ini makanan apa, sih? _Geez, Mark Lee is the worst cook ever!_ Dia bikin _sandwich_ isi telur dan sosis, tapi manisnya bukan main. Untung kamu belum coba, Hyuck." Si pengemudi kepayahan menelan secuil kecil neraka di dalam mulutnya. Tangannya bergegas meraih botol air mineral yang entah sudah berapa lama tergeletak di _dashboard_ mobil, menenggaknya sampai habis tak bersisa.

Donghyuck menelan ludah. Di kotak bekalnya masih ada dua tangkup _sandwich_ monster buatan Mark. Benaknya bimbang, antara tetap memakannya atau membuangnya saja. Melihat ekspresi Johnny yang tidak karuan setelah memakan _sandwich_ buatan Mark, membuat Donghyuck berpikiran kalau opsi kedua sepertinya lebih bijak untuk dilakukan. Di sisi lain, Donghyuck kasihan kepada Mark yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya bekal, mungkin dia akan mengambil opsi pertama. Mungkin. Mungkin. Mungkin.

"Hyuck, dibuang saja, ya? Kamu nggak boleh makan makanan ini. Aku janji deh, nggak akan bilang ke Mark." Johnny menatap Donghyuck dengan penuh simpati. Johnny tidak tega membayangkan Donghyuck memakan _sandwich_ buatan Mark, meskipun Donghyuck terkadang jahil dan agak kurang ajar kepadanya.

"Hm, iya. Nanti aku buang, Hyung."

* * *

Bohong besar!

Donghyuck tidak membuang bekalnya. Donghyuck memakannya sampai habis tak bersisa. Enak? Tentu tidak. Tapi, Donghyuck tidak peduli. _Sandwich_ monster itu adalah makanan terbaik yang masuk ke mulutnya hari ini. Asin dan manis bercampur jadi satu. Manisnya mendominasi, sih. Aneh? Jelas aneh. Tapi, Donghyuck menerimanya dengan ikhlas sambil terus melahapnya. Gigitan demi gigitan. Kadang cuma gigitan kecil seperti orang yang tidak berselera makan. Kadang gigitan besar seperti orang kelaparan.

Pada gigitan terakhirnya, Donghyuck tersenyum bahagia. Teringat Mark. Teringat hal-hal manis yang dilakukan Mark untuknya. Terbayang Mark bersusah payah melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak dikuasainya demi menyenangkan Donghyuck.

Malangnya, senyum bahagia itu tak bertahan lama. Perasaan sepi dan kosong tiba-tiba menyeruak, memenuhi hati Donghyuck yang tadinya dipenuhi suka cita, mengusir ribuan kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi menari-nari di perutnya. Donghyuck rindu Mark. Belum ada sehari, bahkan belum ada setengah hari, tapi rindu itu sudah sebesar matahari. _'Jadi, begini rasanya ditinggal lulus duluan,'_ ratapnya dalam hati.


	2. Catatan Penulis

Tahu nggak kenapa _sandwich_ -nya manis?

Soalnya MarkHyuck juga manis. /nggak/ eh /iya/ eh /nggak/

Soalnya bumbu yang dikira lada sama Mark, ternyata kayu manis bubuk.

Wkwkwk.

Wkwk.

Wk.


End file.
